Insomnia
by Ocean Prince
Summary: Whenever I close my eyes, the only thing I could do is hope that I could dream again. Maybe then they would let me see Luka again, even if just once. LukaMiku; Shoujo-Ai Fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N: I wrote this when I couldn't get a nap. I edited it to fit to my current standards. **

* * *

><p><strong>Insomnia<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Princess Miku..." They would say. "Please go to sleep." <em>

_But I couldn't. It would be the same thing every night and everyday. Anytime the moon or sun is highest at its peak, I would only lay awake in my bed, hoping that I could finally fall asleep again. _

"_But I want to see Luka!" I would protest despite knowing the immaturity of it. "At least once."_

"_That's enough." Father would always reject me. "That kind of behavior is not fitting for a future Queen. Please go to sleep."_

_I wanted to curse them, but I was far too tired to do so. They were right anyways. _

I heard a gentle knock in my window. Perhaps it was just the wind, but after hearing it several times I finally got off my bed and walked to the beacon.

The wind managed to sweep its way as I opened the latch of the window. The moon was shining brilliantly but I paid it no mind; I've seen the moon's nightly beauty far too many times that I was getting sick of it.

As I squinted into the darkness, I saw a figure. It had a silhouette of a woman with fine curves outlining every minuscule of its beauteous form.

"My dear Miku…" The woman whispered with amusement crackling in her voice. I instantly knew who it belonged to and upon knowing it swelled my heart with joy. "You are such a naughty girl for staying up at a time so late."

"Luka!" I cried gleefully and tackled her into a hug. "I'm so very glad to see you!"

A chuckle that was as happy as the bursting emotions in me escaped Luka's lips. As I sighed happily, she stared down at me with those magnificent, blue eyes of hers. Her eyes reminded me of the waves of the ocean we used to go to. It seems like her eyes have some sort of magical powers that always seem to captivate me.

"Let's go inside, my dearest." She elicited softly, eyes calming my soul. "It's getting very cold in here."

And so we went inside but not without our hands intertwining with each others. I didn't want to be separated from her and it feels so relieving that I could feel her hand once again.

"Luka, what are you doing here?" I questioned her after we sat on my bed.

"I wanted to see you of course, my dearest." A seductive smile spread across her lips as she pushed me down into my bed. I could feel my heart palpitating slightly as she suddenly got on top of me.

"Luka…?" I panicked slightly but because of how nervous I felt. A sultry air was starting to waver about in the air and through the darkness, I could see Luka's eyes scorching with desire and hunger.

"Miku…" There was yearning in her voice. "I've missed you so much, Miku." Slowly, she traced her slender fingers on the fabric of my clothing and then eventually managed to dexterously make its way underneath the cloth. Her fingers were cold but it gave off the warmest feelings into my body. "I want you."

"Luka…" I attempted to get up but Luka held me back.

She smirked and ripped off my clothes.

"Luka..." I gasped but Luka suddenly pursed her lips unto mines. "Mmmm…" Her lips were soft and delicate and savored every moment of it until she pulled back. I calmed down a bit and gave her a hungry stare. "Luka…"

I saw Luka's face grimaced with guiltiness.

"I'm very sorry, Miku." She looked away in shame. "You were just so very adorable that I couldn't resist myself."

I managed to smile and gently caressed her cheeks. When she finally stared back at me, I gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't need to apologize. To be honest, I liked it when you touched me like that."

Luka laughed and I felt her hot breath against my skin.

"Do you want more?" She asked and I nodded curtly. After smiling at the affirmative, she swiftly gave me a warm kiss on the lips that lingered for awhile.

I grinned at her and she grinned back. I wanted to cuddle with her more, feel and explore her but I know my body was far too tired to do so.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at her with weary eyes. "Let's go to sleep, Luka."

"Oh? Why is that, my dearest? I've just got here." She smirked and continued on. "I want to toy and play with you more."

If it wasn't for the tiredness that is currently eating my body, I would have managed to light up a blush of embarrassment. But I didn't and I just sighed tiredly. "I'm so tired and sleepy, Luka. I haven't been able to sleep for awhile..." I then pouted slightly. "...probably because of you."

"Oh?" She smiled at me. "And you want me to cuddle with you?"

"Yes…" I watched her eyes with anticipation. "Sleep with me, Luka."

Another chuckle escaped her lips. "Anything for you, my dearest."

With that, Luka tackled me into a hug and pulled the bed covers over us. She wrapped her arms around me and had the sense of never wanting to let go. "Goodnight, my dearest."

I smiled warmly at her as I buried my head into her chest. "Goodnight, Luka."

And for the first time in those boring weeks, I finally fell asleep but of course with Luka having her safe arms wrapped around me with assurance she would never let go.


End file.
